1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly used for charging a cell phone.
2. The Related Art
Currently, more and more people use a cradle charger to charge for a battery of a cell phone. The cell phone generally includes a socket connector adapted to be electrically engaged with a plug connector assembled in the cradle charger so as to charge the cell phone in the cradle charger. The socket connector includes a socket housing, a pair of socket terminals and contact pads. The socket housing defines an insertion space vertically penetrating through a bottom thereof. The socket terminals are mounted in the socket housing. Two inner sidewalls of the insertion space are concaved oppositely to form two embedding grooves. The contact pads are embedded in the two embedding grooves and electrically connected with the socket terminals. The plug connector includes a plug housing, and a pair of plug terminals disposed in the plug housing and projecting out of two sides of the plug housing to contact with the contact pads. However, when the plug housing together with the plug terminals is inserted into the insertion space of the socket connector, two mating end edges of the contact pads are exposed in the insertion space and interspaces are formed between the two mating end edges of the contact pads and two inner ends of the two embedding grooves. As a result, the mating peripheral edges of the socket housing are apt to be damaged and the mating end edges of the contact pads are apt to be curled to cause a poor connection with the plug terminals in the process of inserting the plug connector into the insertion space of the socket connector.